The unstoppable hulk of the dc universe
by Skullcrusher1234
Summary: What would happen if two unstoppable forces met well they would cancel each other out Right well what if two unstoppable forces instead of cancelling each other out they combined to become something better bigger and angrier well your about find out...
1. A GRAY GIANTS ORIGIN

**I'm warning you all now if you don't like this story then don't read you don't have to even review to it I don't care if you don't like the story don't be baby about it and complain to me about how you don't like it cause I'm not your momma who's gonna hold your hand and tell you that I'll change it cause it's not gonna happen I might change some of the words to make it feel more clean and neat but the over all plot is up to me not you. **

**Now I would appreciate it if you told me my grammar mistakes Now I wouldn't appreciate you screaming at me like a like a five year old how much you hate me and my story.**

**Ok are we all on the same page good NOW ON WITH THE STORY...**

"** Am I** **destined** **to** **be in this hellish** **Landscape Forever to be walked upon like an insect to forever be an unknown in the universe" **a large cloud of nightmarish fog stated to nothing but the barley breathable air in hell while the demons bellow it began to eat whatever counted as a human soul in this place.

It was while pondering on it's existence that it began to imagine a large muscular 10 foot giant monstrosity of a demon it knew not why this happened to itself when ever it thought about anything emotion related depending on its mood a different type of demon would be born only to ignore IT and hunt down The small ant like creatures to feast upon.

And because of the fact that it was depressed and most of all ANGRY at it's pitiful existence instead of the usual circular black and red portal opening a small to him at least 11 feet tall GREEN portal opened up and a large green foot stepped through all the while roaring with rage as soon as it stepped through.

It began trying to literally rip everything in its path apart even its fellow demons were no exception to it's rage all the while. **The One Bellow All **watched in awe at the sheer strength of the creature as it tore apart all other demons in order to sate it's unending rage.

* * *

Meanwhile

Rage that was all IT feels it feels iT coursing through IT's very veins IT's very blood boils because of this insatiable rage while smashing apart these puny versions of itself IT Looked up upon the thing that created its very existence and paused...

* * *

**"This** **creature it's strength is** **Nothing in this realm ****can stop it the lesser demons claws and teeth could do nothing but break upon it's skin this creature could not be stopped by these pathetically weaker versions of this THING even so IT cannot destroy this creation no IT will not destroy this creation because it may be the only way to get out of this world and rain down IT'S wrath upon the ants that dared to step upon IT.**

It was while thinking this that **The One Bellow All **got an idea what if it instead of destroying it forced it to smash open miniature portals inside its very own realm and then zap it of all its rage and power and spread that very rage and power across the universe in order for that same rage to fuse with other living lifeforms.

And for IT to use the connection it has with with its creation to corrupt the living lifeforms own rage into making a large enough hole in its dimension to fit it through thus making it free.

After having finished thinking about its clearly genius plan it casted it's gaze upon the very thing it was going to use...

* * *

Meanwhile

It's creator was large it's very head almost reaching the black smoke like clouds in the toxic air above the scarred land and It just stared at it for the longest time.

After IT didn't know how long it finally moved...

**FOR IT**! as its creator lashed out with one of its many smoke like arms and pierced the middle of its chest with it only instead of pain and a gigantic hole appearing in it's chest it felt it's creator's arm turn into a gas like substance as it suddenly spread throughout it's entire body making it unable to move its limbs.

And suddenly without it trying to do so it began suddenly running to it knows not where as it was forced to climb spike like mountains and swim a red Blood like substance in order to get to the end of the river like substance.

And when it finally got to the end of the red sea where the blood began to fall off the edge of the world to it knows naught where it abruptly started fell into the darkness bellow.

And it kept falling and falling for hours on end never meeting the end just forced to continuously fall to the darkness bellow.

And finally after an uncountable amount of time it met the end of its fall meeting the cold hard ground with a large CRASH!

After yanking it's gigantic feet out of the ground it was forced to slowly walk towards the empty darkness of the ditch.

When it suddenly hit an invisible wall making it take a few steps back out of surprise and and confusion or it would have if the **One Bellow All **didn't forced it to stand completely still and then force it to slowly bring back its Right fist and punch forward and then bring back it's left and do the same over and over again until suddenly...

*CRACK*

A Large hole appeared in the invisible wall after that it was forced to make eight others making it able to see into the void of space when suddenly replacing the void of space a very human like face appeared instead making it able to see a very distinct mustache bearing human who stared back fearfully taking in his Huge appearance.

And then the hole in the pitch Black wall switched back to the void in space and in space the hulking being saw destruction it saw planets being destroyed it saw destruction incarnate known by the name darkseid who was almost as big as itself.

And it then grinned darkly forced to copy the actions of **The** **One Bellow All **if it had a face to grin with and then suddenly it roared in absolute agony as its rage and power was taken from it and then knives with chains connecting to them pierced its arms and legs bringing it's now husk of a body to its knees.

And with its owner taken from it the combination of rage and power suddenly broke apart into eleven chunks of green energy which would later be known as gamma radiation that each flew into eight of the nine holes that were created by the **One Bellow All**.

While the other three last gamma energy began glowing a very bright green and slowly began fusing together To be made into an even larger and Bigger version of it's brethren as it suddenly shook and flew into the emptiness of space in search of a worthy host for its great power and strength.

All the while **The One Bellow All **watched this with a Very dark look in its glowing eyes.

but little did everyone in the dc and marvel universe know that the improved gamma energy would choose someone that would one day be capable **Killing **darkseid himself with his bare hands at that.

**also for those wondering this version of the hulk will not have any sort of human form so he'll always be a giant in comparison to other dc and maybe marvel characters later on in the story and because of that and how physically strong he is going to be he won't learn ANY life lessons like if he were human like respect or kindness so expect for him to be extremely arrogant and prideful in himself and his abilities in a fight or to other characters in general and also this version of the hulk is going to be a kryptonian but not just any normal kryptonian you'll have to see what he is in the next chapter meanwhile try and guess what it's going to be?**

**And also let me know what a pairing would be between him and someone**


	2. THE SON OF DESTRUCTION INCARNATE

All was silent in the universe as there was nothing left to destroy in darkseids part of the universe as he looked down upon his planet Apokolips from his heavily spiked throne his scarred and maimed beyond repair and on the brink of collapse planet and thought about his son kalibak a pathetically weak whimpering coward of an heir.

Who whimpers at the first sign of him being angry he cannot have this weakling as an potential heir in case he were to die or get lost in the vast sea of the universe he would ruin everything he worked so hard for.

And it was as he was thinking this that a glowing green meteorite was passing his planet at a speed that only darkseid himself and few other beings could go and as it was passing by darkseid disappeared out of existence with a loud boom with one hand behind his back regaly and the other held in front of him in order to stop what he thought was a meteorite and as it was coming towards him darkseid saw that it was not a meteorite it was a large flaming orb with a glowing green toxic aura wrapped around it.

And it rammed right into his gigantic hand clearly trying to get past him to go somewhere. But darkseid wrapped his large hand around it stopping it from moving at all and making it shake uncontrollably trying to get out of his crushing grip but darkened looked at it and was curious at what it was and so floated down towards his planet apokolips to talk to his lead scientist about what it was and figure out if it could be used or harnessed.

And as he got towards the large grey building with black spikes growing out of the top and bottom making trenches form in the dirt where they dug into he looked at the black door with metal chains wrapped around it and two parademons at each side of the door and simply walked through the door crushing it in the process.

**"gaahhhh"** a small grey skeleton shaped creature with large pupiless black eyes yelled in surprise while working on a small deformed barley humanoid shaped creature that looked like it got mangled by wild mutated animals and then nuked by a bomb and then dumped in garbage for good measure.

**"Bertron"** darkseid stated calmly yet seriously towards his lead scientist with his ever present scowl on his face.

**"Yes **Lord **darkseid** excuse **me **for **my **reaction **But **what **do** you **need **" bertron said nervously towards darkseid.

"**Y****ou are forgiven For now...but tell me what is this green** energy** source that was flying near MY planets atmosphere to the point where I could both see and sense it's energy signature"** he said while holding up the glowing energy ball with it still trying to get out of his grip by shaking uncontrollably as it looked like it was wanting to go towards one of bertrons many failed baby kryptonian experiments that he experiments on in order to create the ultimate life form.

Bertron took the glowing green ball from darkseid who had to bend down slightly in order to hand it too him as bertron walked towards one of his many empty kryptonite chambers and put it inside while walking over towards one of the many wires hooked up to his very large computer and picked one up and then walked back towards the kryptonite chamber and plugged it in one of the slots on the bottom of it. making his computer light up blue with many alien languages sliding across the screen like a bullet making anyone looking or trying to decipher it only able to see blurred images of what type of language it was.

As the computers main screen came on a small slot opened up on the side of the high tech computer and a thin wire like appendage slithered its way out with a small bulb at the top looking like an eye ball extended itself all the way towards the kryptonite chamber and scanned it making a bright red light shine from the eye ball and wash over the kryptonite chamber scanning the glowing orb as the giant computer screen lit up showing an image of the glowing orb rotating as the computer showed bertron what it thought the large energy source was.

"Lord **darkseid** I **may** have **figured** out **what** it **is** its **an** energy **source"** bertron states excitedly while thinking about how this thing could further his research on creating the ultimate lifeform.

"**YES I know this FOOL because it's the exact reason why I have brought it to you"** angry and annoyed that he waited patiently for a total of fifteen minutes for him to be able to scan the thing only for him tell to tell him something that he already knew.

**" I am growing tired of waiting for you to figure this out SLAVE so if you don't tell me what this thing is within the next three minutes I'm going to smear your ashes across these walls with my omega beams" **with his eyes blowing a very bright red as he prepares to turn his slave into ashes for his foolishness.

"Wait Wait please Lord darkseid let me finish!" He said panicking as his body shook with fear as he looked at the kryptonite chamber as it began cracking and breaking.

"**AND NOW YOU THINK YOU CAN COMMAND ME LORD DARKSEID THAT WAS YOUR FINAL CHANCE FOOL I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR IMPUDENTS YOU WILL DIE AND YOUR LAB WILL BE TURNED INTO ASHES"** darkseid said enraged that this slave would dare waste his time and then try to command HIM Lord darkseid KING of apokolips and rightful emperor of the universe.

However as he was about to obliterate bertron into atoms the smashing of glass was heard.

as it came from the kryptonite chamber as it burst open and a green light flew across there field of vision and flew straight into the middle of the kryptonian baby's chest as it began transforming the malnourished baby's bones into gamma radiated unbreakable bone. and also transforms his puny and malnourished musculature into huge vein covered muscle as the veins in his arms looked like they wanted to burst out of his skin.

As the transformation died down darkseid who was gripping bertron by the throat who was struggling for breath trying to escape darkseids hold but darkseids hand covered both his throat and his shoulders because of how large it was making him unable to move his arms or head threw bertron aside making him smash through his metal desk and also breaking his spine in the process making him paralyzed and unable to move either his arms or legs ever again.

And darkseid ignoring bertrons scream of pain slowly walked up to the grime covered crib as he looked down upon the incredibly large mutated baby as the middle of its chest suddenly glowed a bright green as it was forced into the air and smashed through the rooftop not harming the baby in the least though as it flew out into the vacuum of space but instead of suffocating or freezing the gradually diminishing glowing orb protected the child as it wrapped its body around the child making the baby gurgle happily in its sleep.

After a few minutes it finally made it towards its destination a planet sized yellow sun as it flew under the surface of the yellow sun the baby inside of it began screaming in agony as the gamma radiation coupled with it being a kryptonian began fighting each other inside the child making the baby mutate even further as the child's bones began popping and breaking becoming even more durable than they already were and the child's skin become harder and more rough in appearance becoming even more durable than it already was but the entire process didn't stop there as its shoulder blades folded in on themselves and shot out of his skin like a bullet turning them into spikes and the same process underwent his arms and legs but on a smaller scale.

As the entire process finally died down so to did the child's screaming as the gamma radiation finally receded going back into his chest where it would stay there and be slowly added to the child's strength over time.

As the child slowly floated in space next to the yellow sun unconscious and in agony from the transformation.

A large grey hand suddenly grabbed it from the yellow sun as darkseid looked at the child for the second time today and smiled but this wasn't a nice friendly smile this was the smile of someone who finally got what he'd been searching for...

**"Welcome to the family son.**

* * *

**Well there you go hope you guys like it** **I think I spent like a week on this chapter with me writing a few pieces everynight before going to bed in case you you guys don't know who bertron is well he's the creator of doomsday you know the guy who comes back stronger each time he's killed and can't be killed the same way twice anyway he will obviously have the same ability as doomsday as the reason why doomsday got that ability of his in the first place is because he remembers all the deaths he's had by his father bertron because essentially he was a being created by bertron and sent out on ancient krypton to see if he could survive the harsh landscape and wild dangerous beasts but the original doomsday died and so bertron continuously cloned him over and over again until at least one survived and so doomsday the ultimate lifeform was created because his father's ultimate goal was to create the perfect lifeform that could survive any environment and that couldn't be killed and when he finally succeeded doomsday remembered the countless deaths he suffered at the hands of his father and so enraged killed his father and left krypton BUT because of that doomsday began to hate all life and development the ability to sense other kryptonian but anyway doomsday was killed Bla bla bla by a glowing man bla bla bla and was not worthy of a burial on the alien planet he landed on so they locked him in a green suit that supposedly kept his soul inside it and kept it from going to the afterlife bla bla bla and sent him into space where he landed on earth and slept for a couple million years and woke up fought superman but they both killed each other and The end goodnight I'm tired.**

**Anyway I'm back edited this part in a few weeks later give me some name suggestions for the name of the new hulk and I will try to post a poll with the name suggestions you guys gave me with the name with the most votes getting picked even if it's just two votes I will pick that name for my story with a shout out to who ever said it.**


	3. The tantrum and the many more to come

**Alright I am back sorry it took so long to upload again I was busy hanging out with my family. so again sorry for not uploading in a while I finally have an update schedule though I'll upload once every week but sometimes I'll be late because I'm either doing something at the time and can't upload or I'm sick which is very unlikely cause I rarely get sick it's actually been years since I've gotten even a sore throat.**

**So I'll shut up now so you guys can read the story.**

* * *

**10 years later**

Apokolips one of the harshest and cruelest planet in the universe was screaming no I take that back they were screeching as they were whipped and tortured like wild beasts now you may be wondering who or what race on the planet apokolips am I talking about.

Well humans actually but they could not be recognized as such anymore as they had become malnourished and weak as throughout the century's that they were under darkseids care they're bones have become visible on there skin and they're height decreased a tremendous amount with each passing generation until they stood at there present height of 4'2.

Which is enough to be considered a dwarf on earth but the main difference between them and there counterpart is the fact that they had gray hair and there skin was a strange moldy peach color with even the youngest looking like a 70 year old man with there wrinkly skin as a bonus factor to support this claim.

And with each passing generation there usefulness to darkseid gradually lessened to the point where they once were the main miners of his forces now they nothing but playthings that the parademons torture and kill just for the sake of killing and torture.

And as such darkened declared that they be called "Lowlys" instead of the human beings that they rightfully were and now heres where I come in.

**"HAHAAAHHAHAHAH" **a rather Large child laughed with joy and rage in his crimson eyes as he wrapped his gargantuan hand around a "Lowly" who screeched with madness and insanity in its eyes as it struggled in his grasp clawing and trying to crane it's neck down to bite at the massive four arm of its tormenter only succeeding in his grip tightening around his stomach and torso cutting off the air in his chest making it unable to breath.

Bulgar not wanting his puny pet to die to quickly let it go dropping it on the floor with a smack sounding as its soft flesh met the obsidian floor of **Darkseid's **castle as it struggled for breath it looked up at its hulking captor.

He was huge triple the width of the "Lowly" with dark grey skin and huge bulging slabs of muscle underneath his skin with giant spikes ripping out of his shoulders the color of the obsidian floor around them with the spikes going all the way down his arms and legs like a secondary armor.

And looking down at him with eyes darker then the crimson lava outside the castle he couldn't stop himself from letting loose a stream of piss on the floor under him and forgetting he had to breathe for the Next twenty minutes of his evaluation of bulgar coupled with the fact that the grey giant choked him to near death.

He choked on his own breathe struggling to breath with his weak lungs not succeeding in the least and falling back on his skull didn't help with that and so the pathetic "Lowly" choked to death with a poodle of piss surrounding him.

Bulgar looked down at the "Lowly" in disbelief with his mouth open in pure shock though he immediately closed it as the scent of shit and piss began fusing to create an even worse stench then before he the mighty bulgar puked he left to talk to his father about his "pet" dying again.

And so he walked through the giant castle passing door after door hearing screams of agony with each step towards the throne room which was like a lullaby to his ears making him want to fall asleep then and there but he forced himself to stay awake rationalizing that he needed to get another "pet" to torture THEN he could go to sleep besides it sounded better when he made the screams come out of the "Lowly".

* * *

**A few minutes later~**

Finally after a few painful minutes of trying not to fall asleep he made it too the throne room door which were like all things made for **Darkseid** gigantic with of course two giant skulls above each door handle made from the skulls of his grandmother and uncle who foolishly would not give up the throne to **Darkseid.**

Opening the doors with a small push sending them flying open and upon looking around he saw each of his father's generals kneeling at his feet like they were worshipping a god bulgar personally thought they were weak willed weaklings who should learn there place considering how they treated him.

**"One day"**the grey giant thought darkly at the generals imagining there bones breaking in his hands and there flesh being torn off by parademons and eaten like common wild beast.

**"BOY are you just going stand there staring at my generals with that creepy look in your eyes or are going to tell me why YOU have interrupted our meeting" ** **Darkeid **Boomed with confusion and slight anger at his son interrupting his meeting with his generals discussing how to deal with the High father and his supposedly once heir Orion who he gave up on in order to make a peace treaty between New genesis and apokalypse.

And the secondary reason was because he looked so much like his mother suli to the point where darkseid feared the child would make him soft.

Putting those thoughts aside in his head he focused on his son who even though he was only 10 years old was chest level with darkseid and that by itself was impressive considering how tall darkseid was.

Growling angrily inside his head for getting distracted again he decided to focus on his son who looked like he was finished talking.

"**Child ****I was not paying attention speak again so I may give you an answer for you to leave with." Darkseid **said unintentionally causing his generals to laugh at his son especially kalibak who practically roared with laughter with his ugly face twisting in happiness for his bigger but younger brother finally getting what he deserved from his father.

unfortunately this was the wrong thing to do as his son was practically frothing with rage at being humiliated and having his pride attacked by beings who he considered leeches with this rage came a red glow that traveled up the spikes on his arms and legs making them look bigger then they actually are.

Fueled by this Bulgar turned around and The generals thinking he was leaving in humiliation laughed even harder at his back.

Gripping the metal door so hard that it was imprinted with his hands he ripped it off its hinges and slowly began crushing the door into a club to beat them all to death with.

Satisfied with his new weapon he turned around with his rage burning through his veins and eyes he gripped it with both hands and leaped at them with a roar of absolute Rage making his voice sound harsh and guttural.

As for the generals they looked up seeing the grey giant with a new club coming down at them to beat them all to a paste.

Unfortunately granny goodness with a near deranged look in her eyes shouted "Well what are you waiting for attack him you idiots!"

With her female furys attacking almost immediately unfortunately before they could even use any of there abilities Bulgar landed causing an enormous explosion to ensue from his landing of course Bulgar not stopping in the least stomped out of the crater taking some of the ground with him with each giant footstep towards the generals leaving craters in his wake.

Seeing how her furys were knocked unconscious with them crashing out of the castle with sickening squelched and snaps most likely breaking there bones or getting chunks of there flesh torn out from the extremely sharp glass.

And right as Bulgar was going to get out of the crater he jumped caving it in even more this time aiming for the generals with anger in his red pupiless eyes.

Lifting his gigantic club into the air he screamed "**BULGAR...KILL**

* * *

**Was it good or bad tell me if I made any grammar mistakes so I can fix them it's really starting to feel like I have barley any readers But when I look at my story's favorites list for people who followed or favorited my story I see 10 people have favorite my story and 8 or 9 people who have followed it yet not one of you has reviewed to my story.**

**So leave a review telling me my mistakes because I know I made some and I guess goodbye and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Goodnight I'm tired.**


End file.
